Harry Potter: Unwrapping Time
by Serenity Evans
Summary: HP not happy about how the world became decides to go back in time and do it again Dumbledore bashing, Weasley bashing; slash; political!darkish!Slytherin!Potter;  leaving reviews is the best encouragement for longer chapters or quicker updates
1. PROLOGUE

**_[A/N: This is my first story, so please be nice =)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: And by the way, my name is not Joanne Rowling, so unfortunately HP does NOT belong to me, though it really is such a shame...]_**

_(~ss~_ - means something is spoken in Parseltongue)

**_

* * *

_**

**Prologue.**

When Harry Potter finally finished off the Dark Lord Voldemort, every one was relieved, none more so than Harry himself. Now he could finally live his life and not worry about crazy wizards trying to off him. Barely a week after the Finale Battle Harry asked Ginny Weasley to be his girlfriend again. Obviously the red-head agreed and everything was perfect... until Harry realized that he was not sexually attracted to the girl. More than that - the more time he spent around her, the more she reminded him of his mother, Lily. Finally, after a year of trying to make himself believe that he was not gay, Harry gathered up his courage and told Ginny about his feelings.

To say that she was sad was to say nothing – the witch was absolutely furious, yet Harry was dead set on breaking up. This caused a major row between the Man-Who-Won and his surrogate family. Now with pretty much nothing to do, he devoted himself to keeping up with the news. What he found was absolutely appaling. In Harry's eyes the situation after the was was the same as before, but the Muggle-borns and Pure bloods seemed to have changed positions. And so Potter felt betrayed – a society like this, where the wizarding customs and traditions were shoved aside and even Wizengamot disbanded was not to the Hero's liking.

And then the most shocking article was printed: "Dementor's kiss administered to all those marked with the Dark Mark." Potter crushed the paper and cursed, slipping into parseltongue in his rage:

_~Fuck them! Basstarss, who gave them the right to do ssomething like thiss? It wassn't ssuppossed to be thiss way! I feel like… like Voldemort wass right… ~_

And so Harry Potter began thinking about what he could actually do to make things right.

* * *

**_[A/N: I know it's short, but this is the prologue=) _**

**_This will be a time-travel story, and definitely slash. Therefore:_**

**_Poll 1: Time-travel:_**

**_1. HP travels to some point between 1985 and 1990 in his own 20 year old body and then adopts his younger self;_**

**_2. HP travels to some point between 1991 and 1993 and merges with his younger self, retaining his powers and memories (catch: he develops astral projection and the projection is that of his real self)_**

**_Please hit the 'review' button and at least give me some Poll opinions =) _****_]_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**[A/N: This is my first story, so please be nice =)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: And by the way, my name is not Joanne Rowling, so unfortunately HP does NOT belong to me, though it really is such a shame...]**_

_**(~ss~ - means something is spoken in Parseltongue)**_

_**Also a rather good question was asked in one of the reviews: "Why does Harry act like this?" Well, what can I say? He wanted peace, wanted to stop purebloods from killing off all muggleborns. And so, when he began noticing, that his winning resulted in a situation where muggleborns began killing off purebloods, he obviously became angry =)**_

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_

_**The Decision.**_

As morning came, one very angry Harry James Potter could be found at Grimmauld Place number 12, aka The Black Town-House. Usually he tried to keep away from the gloomy house, since it reminded him of his godfather Sirius, honorary godfather Remus, and even the spies that were killed during the Finale Battle, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. But at this moment he was too concentrated on his reseach to care about anything else. Among the books he was studying were such works as 'The legal side of the Magical World' by Cassius Black written in 1562; "Law & Order in Wizarding Britain" by Samara Morowstar in 1833; and even "Connection of blood and Magic" by Gellert Grindewald in 1929 to name a few. Each of those had at least two thousand pages each, but this did not hinder the raven haired youth, since this was important.

Time went by unnoticed by the last Potter. He was finally distracted from his reaserch, when his stomach complained rather loudly. To his upper shock it turned out he spent the entire day reading. Harry began with Grindewald's book, since it was the thinnest one. The things that were written there were all very new to him and yet they made perfect sense. In the back of the book there were several blood-rituals listed, some of them interested the man a lot and he decided it couldn't hurt to try. On the way to the kitchen, Harry stopped in front of Walpurga Black's portrait for a second. He hated the dead witch with a passion, since she had nothing but insults for him, or anyone else really, but she was also a Pureblood from a very old family, so he figured she would be a very good source, if he actually managed to make stop hurling insults all the time.

* * *

Two weeks later the savior of the Wizarding world had a total new understanding on the laws that existed for over a thousand years and were now being replaced by what he could only call a muggle constitution. He also studied everything he could find about blood status and traditions of the pureblood families. Harry was about to begin reading through the new legislation acts that were made recently, when a very scared Nimphadora Lupin nee Tonks ran into the house.

The metamorphmagus was a mess. Harry rose from his place on the couch and approached the woman who was very close to tears. As he did so, Dora hugged him tightly and finally lost it.

Evil maniacs he could deal with, but crying women - that was definitely not his forte. Potter awkwardly patted her on the back and whispered some soothing nonsense, as he waited for the Auror to calm down. Finally Dora stopped crying and just hiccuped from time to time. Harry gently pushed her away, so that he could see her face:

"Dora, what happened? You know it's not good for you to be this stressed during pregnancy..."

The woman's hair turned an angry red, as she finally spoke:

"It's those horrid new creature laws. Haven't you followed what's been going on recently?"

Potter flushed in embarrassment:

"I..." - he paused to try and figure out how exactly to word it - "See I... Well... OK, I just trusted Ron and Hermione to do the good thing. So after killing Voldemort and then the disaster that was me dating Ginny I finally took a real vacation, went to visit different countries... and then I came back, bought a house and was busy with the renovations... until I read about the Death Eaters..."

Mrs Lupin bit her lip. On one hand she knew that Harry deserved a break more than anyone else, on the other hand was the fate of practically all human-like magical creatures, so with a heavy heart she filled Potter on what was going on:

"Just a few days ago Ronald pushed through the new Sterilization for creatures act. It's horrible. It's includes the Licanos, Vampires, Veela, Fae, Youkai, Nymphs even centaurs and merpeople. They... forced me to make an abortion."

At hearing that, Harry once more began cursing rather crudely, slipping into Parseltongue on more than one occasions:

"How could they? Remus was their friend as well! It's disgusting!"

He kicked a nearby chair and grabbed his cloak:

"Dora, stay here. I'll go and have a chat with Minister Weasley. It's time he understood his power is not unlimited." - said Lord Potter and apparated to the Ministry.

* * *

_**[And that's it for now. Still waiting for the thoughts about the Poll.**_

_**If you have any other questions or suggestions, fill free to PM me =) ]**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_[A/N: This is my first story, so please be nice =)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: And by the way, my name is not Joanne Rowling, so unfortunately HP does NOT belong to me, though it really is such a shame...]_**

_(~ss~_ - means something is spoken in Parseltongue;

_'ergh'_ - thoughts;)

Also a rather good question was asked in one of the reviews: "Why does Harry act like this?" Well, what can I say? He wanted peace, wanted to stop purebloods from killing off all muggleborns. And so, when he began noticing, that his winning resulted in a situation where muggleborns began killing off purebloods, he obviously became angry =)

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Two:**

**Truth of Society.**

As Harry James Potter, Lord Potter-Black, strode into the Minister's Office, his magic was almost visible, scaring the secretary and other members of the staff. He came to a halt in front of the desk and sneered at his former best friend:

"Hello, Ronald."

The red haired man jumped lightly, since he was so into another new atrocious bill written according to the plan, that he did not notice the incredibly big magical signature of the wizard in front of him:

"Potter," - he said icily - "What has brought the reclusive hero all the way to the Ministry? We are quite all right on our own."

_'Damn, what's wrong with him? We've been through so much together, why does act like such an arrogant ass?'_ - wondered Harry mentally - _'Or is it... is it that he's always been like this and I was blind enough not to notice?'_

The raven haired man narrowed his Avada Kedavra green eyes and said in a voice that he always heard from Snape when he was a student at Hogwarts:

"Oh really? Did you forget so soon just who it was who made you Minister, Ronnikins?" - it was said in perfect drawl of a pureblood aristocrat, but inside Harry cringed at his tone, since it was connected to a lot less than pleasant memories - "I've come because of the atrocities you publish as laws."

Ronald Weasley, Minister of Magic as of two years ago, shivered slightly, feeling the air become colder, as Potter became even angrier:

"Now see here, we're just ensuring a peaceful future for our children." - he gulped, as he was treated to another harsh glare of the emerald green eyes - "This is necessary to make sure that another war doesn't break out."

Listening to what the man he considered his best friend not so long ago was saying, Harry couldn't believe his ears.

_'Merlin, what the fuck is wrong with him? Where did these thoughts come from? Did Hermione agree to this?'_ - he thought frantically, trying and failing to find a reasonable explanation for the drastic change that happened to Ron - _'How did he become like this? And how on Earth could I have missed it?'_

"Oh really? So you want to build peace based on mass-murder? Exactly how are you different from Voldemort?" - he spat out and froze. As soon as the words were out of his mind, he realized that while it was a horrible thing to say, it was rather true in this case. At that moment it also dawned him, that he actually had no fucking idea as to what exactly his now dead nemesis wanted when he began his war.

_'Great, yet another topic I neglected to research!' - _the desire to bang his head on the wall was hard to overcome, but Harry knew that such an action would definitely ruin the image he was trying to project during the meeting - _'Seems Snape was right again, I really am an ignorant dunderhead...'

* * *

_

Hermione Emma Weasley nee Granger was busy reading through the Plan she and Ron inherited from Dumbledore. It was his master plan for the future of the Wizarding World. At first the cleverest witch of her generation thought it was horrid, but just a few weeks later she agreed with Ronald that yes, it was indeed better in the long run.

**_[A/N: obviously she was subtly helped to reach such a conclusion =)]_**

At present she followed the plan without so much as a second thought, but from time to time she would have break-downs because of repressed guilt, not that she would ever admit it. And with each new law it became worse. However what they forced Tonks to do was by far the worst and try as she might Hermione couldn't forget how the Auror was dragged cursing and screaming into the operation room. Of course, Ron lated told her that it was for the best, but she couldn't make herself believe it.

So when she faintly felt Harry's magical presence, she stayed in her office, choosing the safe option, for knew perfectly well, that the Man-Who-Won was very angry.

* * *

Minister Weasley felt sweat trail down his back, he was that nervous, but he couldn't afford to back down, the Plan was worth angering the Hero:

"Look, Harry..."

The wizard in question interrupted him briskly:

"Lord Potter-Black to you, Minister Weasley. Only my friends may call me by my first name and you are not one of them."

_'OK, not the most polite thing I could have said, but her does have to learn...'_ - thought Potter, as he studied the fidgeting Minister of Magic.

While Harry was calm and composed and his voice was that of condescending politeness, Ronald was a nervous wreck. It was hard to believe that this man fought in the war, for he lacked any common sense.

The Minister finally continued speaking, his voice trembling slightly:

"I apologize, Lord Potter-Black... But the Plan was written out by professor Dumbledore. It may seem rather harsh at this point, but I assure you there is a reason for all of our actions."

Harry couldn't control his reaction and a harsh bark of laughter escaped his mouth before he glared at the sitting man:

"Listen up, Minister, what you're doing cannot be justified by any excuse you believe in. Mark my word, I will do all I can to stop this insanity and I swear I will make you pay for what you did to Dora."

With that Harry James Potter left the Ministry and hurried back to 12, Grimmauld Place to continue his research in hopes to find any clue that would point him to the right decision.

* * *

**_[And that's it for now. I know that Ron is very OoC, but since this is a Weasley bashing fic, it is necessary. He will be much like Fudge, maybe even worse. Hermione on the other hand is a different story. _**

******_Still waiting for the thoughts about the Poll._**

**_If you have any other questions or suggestions, fill free to PM me =) ]_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_[A/N: This is my first story, so please be nice =)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: And by the way, my name is not Joanne Rowling, so unfortunately HP does NOT belong to me, though it really is such a shame...]_**

_(~ss~_ - means something is spoken in Parseltongue;

_'ergh'_ - thoughts;)

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Three:**

**Help from an Unexpected Person.**

**[Longbottom Mansion]**

Neville Frank Longbottom, new Lord of the House of Longbottom, threw the 'Daily Prophet' into the fireplace.

_'Merlin, how can they do this? When Harry and I voted for Weasley as the new Minister, I never thought something like this could happen.' - _thought the man, as he paced around the greenhouse. Gone was the chubby stuttering boy, the Neville of today was a strong and confident wizard, war hero and receiver of Order of Merlin I Class. During his childhood his hair resembled straw, but now it was well groomed and its' color lightened slightly and was almost golden.

_'More importantly, what can we do to undo this madness? At this rate not only will the Dark Families be extinct, but most of the Purebloods as well, not to mention the Creatures...' - _and then a plausible solution came to his mind - _'I'll have to run this through Harry first, but it is as rather promising idea...'_

Neville rushed to the fireplace, threw in some Floo powder and with a shouted "12, Grimmauld Place" dissapeared in tall green flames.

* * *

**[12, Grimmauld Place]**

Potter had just managed to send Dora to her mother's place, when the fire turned green and in came Neville, whom Harry hadn't seen since the elections. For a few moments all he could do was stare at how much his friend changed and then a wide grin appeared on his face:

"Nev, wow, this is a surprise! What brings you here?"

The other wizard gave him a tired smile which did not reach his eyes:

"Can you really say it's a surprise? We helped him get into office and now he does something this horrible!" - exclaimed Neville, as he sat down onto the couch that stood near the window and faced the desk, where Harry set surrounded by tons of books - "I decided to try and arrange safe passage to France, Bulgaria and Romania for those who fall under these disgusting laws. And obviously I'm going to need your help."

Harry gaped at Neville for a moment and then thumped his head on the table:

"Merlin, Nev, you're a genius! Here I am buried in books and you just waltz in and already have solution!"

Longbottom snorted and Harry's pity party and shook his head:

"It's not a solution, it's just a way to save as many people as we can, it's only short term, after all we can't send every one that's not muggleborn out of the country. The real solution has to be found..."

Potter growled under his breath and cursed:

"Fuck, why can't things be easy for once! You know, at this point I would really give anything to be able to go back in time and prevent this from happening... if only it was possible that is..."

At those words Lord Longbottom froze and studied his friend closely:

"You know, Potter, that might actually work..." - he said, as he thought hard to remember what he read about the theory of Time-Travel - "You'll obviously have to be the one to go... I think I even saw that book in your library..."

Then Neville bolted from the sofa and out of the room, leaving Harry imitating a fish.

_'Did that really happen?' - _he thought excitedly - _'Merlin, finally something good happened... I hope Nev finds the book and we can get this done quickly...'

* * *

_**_[A/N: and that's it. I know it's rather short, but on the other hand the time-travel ritual will be in the very next chapter =)_**

**_I also thank all the people who've read and reviewed this, you're really helping me with inspiration.] _**


	5. Chapter 4

**_[_****_DISCLAIMER: And by the way, my name is not Joanne Rowling, so unfortunately HP does NOT belong to me, though it really is such a shame...]_**

_(~ss~_ - means something is spoken in Parseltongue;

_'ergh'_ - thoughts;

_"ano" - _spells;

_book_ - letters, howlers, books and the like =)

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Four:**

**Temporal disasters.**

**[12, Grimmauld Place]**

As Harry busied himself with happy musings and thoughts of how great it would be to have Remus, Sirius, Luna, Fred, George and so many others back, Neville, with the help of Dobby and Kreacher, was searching for the book. Unlike Harry, who due to his Muggle upbringing was still rather ignorant of many things about the Wizarding World, Lord Longbottom knew what had to be done, at least in general words. He informed Harry of the existing possibility, what he did not mention, was that the ritual in question was one of those Dark and Forbidden magics, that were banned by the Ministry due to the necessity of blood sacrifice. Neville knew full well that Harry might not agree to use it once he learns what exactly it entails. Finally the wizard came across the thick old book with a pitch black leather cover. It was named 'Archaic Magics of Blood and Darkness' by Morgana La Fei.

Neville flipped through the pages, until at last he found what he was looking for - the 'Temporal distortion' ritual. As expected there was a lot of necessary ingredients and most of them had to be bought, therefore he sent Dobby to buy them, asking the House Elf to be as quick as possible. Having done that, he read the description carefully.

The text was nasty to say the least, what with the necessary blood sacrifice, but Neville had an idea about who to ask to donate blood. Young Lord Longbottom carefully copied the list of ingredients and sent Dobby to buy them. Knowing that the elf wouldn't take that much time, he went off onto his quest for blood.

* * *

Harry was just finishing reading the new legislation, when Neville strode to the fireplace with a nasty looking book in his arms. The blond gave him a triumphant smile:

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Dobby is in the Twin Alleys buying most of the ingredients, I just have to pick up one from a friend."

Potter could feel that he should ask more specifically about the ingredient, but he decided against it, since he knew that it could be something he wouldn't like:

"So does that mean we'll be able to do it soon?" - he asked excitedly.

This made Neville chuckle at his friend's obvious enthusiasm:

"Yes, as soon as everything is ready." - he replied and muttering his destination vanished in the green flames of the Floo Network.

* * *

**[Black Cottage, Ireland]**

After she left Grimmauld Place, Tonks confided herself to her mother's home. Andromeda was very worried for her daughter and wished the girl would see reason and at least start eating again. Every day Ms. Black nee Tonks sent up food and every day it was left untouched. The only sign that her daughter was still alive was the Black family tree. After Romy's husband, Ted Tonks, a muggleborn wizard, was subjected to the Dementor's Kiss six years ago in a Dementor attack, Andromeda took back her maiden name. This reinstated her and her daughter into the Black family, their names appeared on the family tapestry and they were able to gain access to the house that Druella Black left her oldest daughter on the condition that she divorced her husband, or said husband died. So when the Ministry began enforcing their new laws, both women moved here to avoid getting the Kiss as Death Eaters' relatives.

Only a select few people knew where to find them, so Andromeda Black was quite surprised to see Neville Longbottom at her front door. The blond smiled politely:

"Ms Black, I hope you're in good health... I understand the situation is a hard one, but I desperately need a word with Nymphadora..."

Andromeda frowned at the young wizard in front of her. She had no idea what he wanted to talk about with her daughter, but it did seem important enough, she opened her mouth to reply, when her eyes landed on the book he was carrying with him. She gasped in shock. Being a Black, she recognized the book, after all it came from the library at Grimmauld Place.

"How did you happen across that particular book, Mr Longbottom?" - she asked suspiciously.

Neville blushed slightly:

"I found it at Grimmauld, obviously..." - he replied as calmly as possible - "It is something in it that brought me here."

_'Merlin, I hope that telling her about the Plan is a good thing to do, we're very close to actually doing it, so it'd be bad if I blew our chance...' - _thought Neville cautiously.

Andromeda narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out just what in that book could have interested the man she was talking with:

"I don't know if it's a good idea... ever since the Ministry forced her to abort her child, she's been holed up in her room, not going out, refusing to eat... I don't want to worry her..."

Neville hesitated for a few moments and then opened the book on the necessary page and showed it to Andromeda:

"This is the reason I came here. However I can't say anything else without a vow to never tell anyone about it..."

The witch looked from the Temporal Ritual description to Neville and back again and finally said:

"No need for that. Since it came from Grimmauld Place and that now belongs to Harry, I can roughly guess your goal. I suppose the reason you seal my daughter's help is because of her being a Metamorphmagus?"

The blond gave a small nod, slightly surprised that Andromeda came to the correct conclusion at once:

"So then you don't mind if I ask Dora to help us?"

* * *

Having gained Andromeda's permission, Neville followed the witch's directions to her daughter's room. The blond knocked tentatively on the door, some of his childhood nervousness coming back, since his experience in interacting with the opposite gender was close to none, unless the girl was Hermione, Ginny or Luna. There were other females at Hogwarts and later on in the Order, but he usually avoided them to the best of his abilities.

"Dora?" - he called out, since he knew that the ex-Auror was inside - "Come on, open the door... It's me, Neville and this is really important..."

When no answer was given, the man leaned close to the door and put his ear to the wooden surface, listening intently. He heard quiet shuffling and irregular breathing, which made him rather nervous, but for a different reason all together. He knew for sure that the distraught witch was dehydrated and probably well on her way to being delirious from hunger, since she refused to eat. This behavior reminded him of how Harry was after Sirius died. He was pretty sure, that even if Dora wanted to open the door, she'd be too weak to do so by now. Therefore the wizard took out his wand, pointed it at the door and muttered the unlocking charm. To his relief the door opened at once. Glancing inside, he saw total chaos. Books lying everywhere, shards of glass, broken things. Neville cautiously entered the room, careful not to step on anything. He found Lupin's widow sitting on the bed, rocking slightly her eyes fixed on the wall, clearly seeing something that was not there.

The blond wizard looked at the broken woman in front of him and bit his lower lip unconsciously, trying to figure out how to snap her out of her stupor.

_'Damn it, why does this have to happen? I can't waste time!'_ - he thought desperately. And then, looking more closely at Nymphadora, he noticed, that though her eyes were open, she was actually simply asleep. It was obvious that the witch was exhausted, but Neville was here for a purpose and he wanted to be done as soon as possible. He sat on the bed and pointed his wand at the sleeping ex-Auror: _"Enervate!" - _he said the waking charm and Dora blinked at him in confusion:

"Neville, when did you get here?" - she asked with a small yawn.

"10 minutes, maybe less..." - he answered automatically, trying to figure out how to ask the question he came here for - "Your mother is very worried you know..."

Her hair became dull pink, as she blushed:

"It was very hard... first Remus and now..." - she stopped to take a ragged breath - "How did it come to this? How could Ron do something like that?"

Neville smiled softly, as he looked into her light brown eyes:

"Harry and I have the same questions, he even went to speak with the bastard... it seems like it was a part of some grand scheme of Dumbledore's..." - he spoke calmly, while on the inside he was shaking with nervousness - "And we decided that we didn't need peace for such a price... that's why I came here, Dora."

The Metamorphmagus frowned, not able to understand what he was saying just yet:

"And why would that be?" - she asked guardedly.

Neville smirked, as he finally came to the point:

"Well, we'll try to send Harry back in time."

For a few moments there was silence, which was interrupted by Dora's growling stomach. The witch blushed once again and summoned a House-elf to bring her something to eat, as she thought about just what Neville was implying:

"It can actually be done?" - she asked hopefully - "What can I do to help?"

Inwardly the wizard gave a sigh of relief, but it didn't show on his face:

"Well you see, it is a Blood ritual we need to do... and since we won't be killing someone, I came here to ask if you'd be willing to donate some... I have a blood replenisher with me, so it's absolutely safe."

The woman smirked at him:

"So you were sure I'd agree?"

Neville gave a smirk of his own, as he answered:

"Well, you have some reasons to want this escapade of ours to succeed as well..."

* * *

**[12, Grimmauld Place]**

Barely an hour later Neville was back at the Black London house. When he came back, he was pleased to see, that Dobby was back as well. On his way to the Potions laboratory, he saw Harry pacing in front of the fireplace and chuckled at his expression.

Placing the last ingredient on the preparation table, Neville banished all the extra thoughts and concentrated on what he was about to brew. To say that the potion was complex was like to say that Voldemort was just a bully - the understatement of the century. Still, Neville was now a Master in both Herbology and Potions, which gave him the necessary confidence to tackle the ritual potion.

Finally he added several drops of Dora's blood and the potion changed it's color to lime green, just like it was supposed to. Now he had to just add some Harry's blood and it would be finished. Since he did not want to leave the potion alone, he sent Dobby to collect some blood from the soon to be time-traveler. This was delivered in a few seconds and brought an angry Harry to the laboratory just as Neville added the blood to the potion, which promptly changed it's color to emerald green with swirls of dark blue.

Potter stared from Neville to the cauldron and back:

"Neville just what exactly is that thing?" - he asked, looking at the potion in slight disgust.

The blond chuckled at his friend's expression as he answered:

"This is your potion for the time-travel... obviously..."

Harry gaped at him:

"But then... why did you add blood to it?" - he asked in shock.

"Surely you didn't think that you'd be able to travel back through time with Light magic, did you?" - Neville countered with his own question.

Harry sighed in defeat:

"Damn it, Dumbledore sure did condition me thoroughly... I swear, I'll make him pay..." - he muttered as he studied the swirling colors of the concoction:

"So how do we do this?" - he asked, eagerness returning.

Neville consulted the book and finally said:

"Nothing so hard. First you drink the red vial, then step into the center of the pentagram, I think Dobby already finished it... then you drink the potion, write the destination point and burn the paper. After that the ritual should begin."

* * *

As Harry took the red vial, he knew at once that it was blood, he just didn't know it wasn't just his. Taking a deep breath, he gulped down the crimson liquid. Potter expected to throw up, yet for some reason the taste wasn't so back. In fact, he felt strange tingling in his entire body. The raven haired man gingerly walked into the center of the circle, took out a piece of parchment, hurriedly wrote his destination date and burned the paper without even checking what he wrote. Lord Potter-Black glanced at Neville and gulped down the potion. At once the pentagram began glowing and Harry fought hard not to panic. He stayed rooted in his place, as everything around him became a colorful blaze and it was hard to look at. At some point the pain started and soon enough Harry fainted, missing the moment when the movement stopped and he was dropped onto the grass.

* * *

**_[A/N: wow... that's the longest chapter I've written so far =)_**

**_So, Harry is back in time... to when he was transported? Well, that will be decided in the next chapter. _**

**_Please don't forget to review =)]_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_[_****_DISCLAIMER: And by the way, my name is not Joanne Rowling, so unfortunately Harry Potter does NOT belong to me, though it really is such a shame..._**

**_A/N: This one might be rather shaky, and I apologize in advance. I can't seem to make my mind on whether he should merge with younger self or not.]_**

_(~ss~_ - means something is spoken in Parseltongue;

"blah" - speach;

_'ergh'_ - thoughts;

_"ano" - _spells;

_{book}_ - letters, howlers, books and the like =)

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Five:**

**Reality Check.**

Opening his eyes, Harry frowned, having no idea where exactly he was. He felt weightless for some reason and that really made him nervous. Suddenly he saw a person silently appear in front of him. It was a woman. She had long red hair, but not Weasley red, more like blood red. Harry looked into her eyes and gasped, for they were his eyes, or rather exactly like his. In that moment he knew who the woman was:

"Mom..." - he croaked, his voice raw from screaming during the ritual - "Did we screw up? Am I dead?"

She gave him a soothing smile and shook her head:

"No, child, you are not. You, son, are at a crossroad of sorts..." - she fell silent, trying to find words that would make him better understand - "Due to the ritual you left your time frame and reality behind, yet you were not specific enough about your destination point, so you were brought here. Look around you, Harry, they are all different worlds at the day you specified."

Harry gaped at his mother's spirit and then slowly turned around. He was surrounded with what looked like windows. Each window showed different things. One showed his younger self being beaten by Vernon, another had him shopping with Sirius, beside it was one where he obviously got dumped at an orphanage and there were Ron and Hermione listening to something Dumbledore was telling them.

Lord Potter-Black turned back to face his mother:

"So you mean I have to pick a dimension."

The soul of Lily Potter nodded with a small smile:

"Yes and rather quickly, or you'll be sucked into some random one."

Harry gaped at the still smiling ghost and hastily turned back to inspect the windows more closely. He knew that if he didn't make his decision then his famous Potter luck would really screw him over. Suddenly one window caught his attention. In it a regular day at the Dursleys was shown. He watched young Harry walk to the garden to pull the weeds, when suddenly he saw an owl flowing to the boy. Potter gulped. This was not something he could remember, but for some reason he felt it would be important. He felt a tug at his navel and then he was bodily flung through the window.

* * *

**[July 25th 1991; Privet Drive, 4.]**

Harry shook his head, trying to clear the ringing out of his ears. He felt something warm and liquid on his forehead and knew at once that it was blood. Having had enough experience with the wonder that was having his head smacked by the cupboard door, he lay back onto the mattress and took a few deep breaths.

_'OK, seems like I really made it...' - _he thought absentmindedly, as he wiped the blood off his forehead.

"BOY! THE WEEDS WON'T PULL THEMSELVES!" - came the shrill yell of aunt Petunia - "MOVE IT!"

With a small grunt Harry pushed the old glasses onto his nose and blinked in surprise, as the sight became blurry. He quickly pulled the glasses off and to his astonishment the world came back into focus. He then quickly stood up and promptly banged his head on the stairs that were the ceiling of his cupboard.

_'OK, now this is not good...I'm in the cupboard so I did merge with my younger self, but how the heck did this happen?' - _he thought in total horror. Harry took a deep breath, using his Occlumency to forcibly calm his raging emotions - _'I guess this would be the time to try some glamour charms...'_

He had to concentrate very hard for some reason and then his magic came to him. Harry whispered the first charm he could think of: _"Celare Specie!" _He felt the tingle of magic, as the spell took effect and sighed in relief.

* * *

An hour later Potter found himself pulling weeds under the hot summer sun. Of course, since he only looked like a little boy and was in reality older, the chore did not require that much strength. Finally he noticed that strange midnight black owl that he saw through the reality window. The bird flew over him and dropped a parcel into his hands. It wasn't very big, but Harry knew he would have at least some trouble getting it into his cupboard, especially since he could feel shrinking charms on whatever was in the parcel. For a moment he hesitated as he thought about what to do. he had his own shrunken trunk in one pocket and the wand in the other. That left him with the only available option - magic. The green eyed wizard raked his brain for a suitable spell, his brows furrowed in thought and then he grinned, as he recalled the invisibility spell. It was quite useful, but unfortunately it only could be successfully cast on inanimate objects. he placed his left hand on the parcel and murmured: _"Invisibilis Facta". _And indeed his hand was now seemingly in the air, but the parcel was still there. He picked it up rather awkwardly and after a second of deliberation placed several notice-me-not charms on himself, so that to make sure that he would make it safely to the cupboard.

Ever so carefully he went back to the house, making sure that he did actually finish pulling the weeds, as there was no reason to anger Vernon unnecessarily. However he did not need to worry, since the entire family was busy watching Dudley's favorite TV show. Thus Harry crept to his cupboard, casting muggle-repelling, silencing and locking charms. Now being sure that he was safe from the Muggles for the moment, he pulled out his wand, tapped the parcel with it and watched in amazement as it grew rapidly to the size of a trunk. On closer inspection it turned out to be made of very dark wood, almost black in color. On the lid was a crest. Harry had no idea what family it belonged to, but was fairly certain that it had some connection to him.

Also the trunk had no lock on it, this meant only one thing - blood wards, so he pricked his finger with a transfigured needle and let a drop of blood fall onto the crest. For a moment nothing happened and the wizard thought he made a mistake, but then the trunk glowed brightly and the lid jumped open.

* * *

**_[A/N: Sorry, didn't manage to make it as long as the last one, but I'll try to do better in the future. Like I said at the beginning, I was very unsure as to let him get back in his own body, or in his younger self's body. So then I decided to compromise and merged them but still let Harry to have his adult body. He will obviously go back to Hogwarts, but actually having an adult form will have it's advantages... at least when it comes to private life =)_**

**_Next up: The mysterious trunk and fate changing revelations. Here begins Dumbledore bashing..._**

**_ Poll 2: Main Pairing - can be found in my profile (finally figured out how to display them =) _**

**_Ideas about the contents of the trunk are welcome as well...]_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_[_****_DISCLAIMER: And by the way, my name is not Joanne Rowling, so unfortunately Harry Potter does NOT belong to me, though it really is such a shame..._**

**_A/N: And here we go again =) This one is mostly the letter from Lily to Harry, a rather lengthy one..._**

**_For the Poll 2 - so far the results are:_**

**_Harry / Voldemort - 26;_**

**_Harry / Severus Snape - 4;_**

**_Harry / Lucius - 2; _**

**_Harry / Tonks - 2; _**

**_Harry / Remus - 1;_**

**_other option - 1 (a Harry / Blaize was suggested)]_**

_(~ss~_ - means something is spoken in Parseltongue;

"blah" - speach;

_'ergh'_ - thoughts;

_"ano" - _spells;

_{book}_ - letters, howlers, books and the like =)

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Six:**

**Life Changing Revelations.**

The young wizard licked his lips nervously as he watched the trunk open. This was his first time receiving it, though he had no idea why.

_'I wonder what happened to prevent me from receiving this? And just what will I find inside?'_ - thought Harry - _'Well, let's hope that this is not another way that Fate decided to screw me over...'_

Finally the trunk was opened and restored to its' proper size. Harry cautiously peered inside. What he saw made his breath catch in his throat. On the inside the trunk was much larger than it seemed from the outside. Looking more closely, Harry found a compartment with different documents, some letters and a bunch of diaries. Next to it was what looked like a library ledger with a note pinned to it. Harry shuffled a bit, making himself more comfortable, since he figured it would take a lot of time to look through everything.

_'Then again, at this point time is one of the things I have a lot of.'_ - the boy paused for a second and with a shake of head reached for the letter that was placed on top of the stack of documents - _'Might as well start with this, maybe it will tell me who this is from...'_

Potter broke the unknown yet oddly familiar seal and opened the letter. What he found inside was absolutely mind boggling.

_{__To Hadrian Ain James, Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, __Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Lovegood_, Heir of the Most Ancient House of Imris.

_Dear Harry, _

_if you are reading this letter, than my premonitions were correct and we are dead. First of all, dear, let me assure you, that while it's true that we died protecting you from Lord Voldemort, it's absolutely NOT your fault. There are a lot of things your father and I need to tell you about in this letter, so I ask you to be patient. Most necessary thing will be explained here, others you can find in the Potter library, or even at 'Flourish & Blotts' in Diagon Alley. _

_The letter was charmed to be delivered several days before your 11th birthday to 4, Privet Drive, so if you are reading this, than our will was not properly executed, because there was a statement there about my dear sister Petunia. _

_You found the letter in the 'legal documents' compartment of the trunk. Aside from the letter itself you can find the Wills of your father and myself, several of my diaries that I kept from the day I learned about magic and several books on the Traditions and Laws of the Wizarding World you will have to know and understand as a scion (heir) of several Noble & Ancient Houses (families). As far as I know, you're the heir apparent to 4 such Houses - the Potters (your father's family), the Blacks (you godfather's family - he named you his heir since he had no children of his own), the Lovegoods (my mother's family, you are an Heir, though the Lordship when to my cousin, Xenofilius, so you're unlikely to gain it) & the House of Emrys (that's Merlin's family, though you're most likely the only member)._

_In a few days you'll receive your Hogwarts invitation letter. Once you have it, you will have to go to Diagon Alley. The trunk has a compartment with around a 10000 galleons in it for emergency cases, so even if there is no one to take you to the Alley, you will be able to catch the Knight Bus...__}_

Harry put the letter down and took a few deep breath, trying very hard to reign in his magic. Everything that his mother was writing to him about was completely new to him and considering that it was his second time living his life, that was saying something. Thankfully he did know quite a bit about traditions and laws, but this was something that would have changed so much if he received it back when he was an ignorant little cretin, as Snape liked to call him.

_'Merlin, my life really is fucked up, even my name isn't really my name... No matter, I have my second chance and I will make the best of it. And when I find out who thwarted the execution of my parents' Wills, I swear I'll make them pay...' - _he thought vindictively. After taking several minutes to commit the newly revealed facts to memory, Harry resumed reading, knowing that there were still surprises to be discovered.

_{__...To do so, you will have to stand on the pavement and wave your wand hand like you would do to hail a taxi. Make sure to take some galleons out of the trunk beforehand, because making people wait while you search your trunk for money really is very bad behavior. You give you destination as the 'Leaky Cauldron', which is a pub in Muggle London that also houses the entry way to the Alley._

_Once at the Alley your first stop should be Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank. If you go alone, you should approach any goblin that is available and request a blood test. This will give the full information about your Inheritance. The goblins will then instruct you on what needs to be done, therefore I will omit this. _

_The next important point is the reason that we are unable to be with you, the reason that drove Lord Voldemort to hunt us down. You see, beloved child, there is a Prophecy about the two of you. It was given to Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts and also person who witnessed our Wills. While the Prophecy was being made, a Death Eater (follower of the Dark Lord) overheard a part of it and immediately made his master aware of it. It is this fact that makes me most uneasy - Professor Dumbledore is a very powerful wizard and thus I find it very hard to believe that he didn't notice the spy's presence. The text of the Prophecy (according to Dumledore) is like this:_

**_'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives . the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies .' _**

_Several weeks after Dumbledore's visit I secretly made a trip to the Hall of Prophecies in the Department of Mysteries of the Ministry of Magic. I was able to make a copy of the prophecy meant for you and Lord Voldemort, though I am unable to listen to it myself since it is not meant for me. The Prophecy is the silver orb that is near the Wills, you'll find it easily. Make sure you listen to it and consider whatever it says very carefully._

_Now, the next part of what you need to know is this - if Dumbledore placed you at the Dursleys, than he did so because of the blood wards. If that is the case, than know that you can leave at any time, since you and Petunia are not in fact blood related. To the knowledge of the general public I was a muggleborn, or they also call them, a mudblood. That is not the case, since I was in fact adopted. My parents were Jocelyn Evans nee Black nee Lovegood and Ain Alphard Black. My father was killed by an Auror's stray spell during an attack at King's Cross when I was 9. A year later my mother married a widower by the name of Edward Evans, who was Petunia's father. My name was changed to Evans and when it was time to go to Hogwarts, I went as an Evans and it was assumed that I was muggleborn. Use this knowledge any way you like, son._

_In the compartment in the right corner, you will find all the family albums, both mine and James' and those that were put together after our marriage. I hope they will show you a bit of us so that you know what we were like. You will also find a few of James' robes with a preservation and self-resizing charms on them for your trip to Diagon Alley, so that you will fit in with the crowd._

_I love you, my son,_

_Your mother,_

_Lily Potter nee Evans-Lovegood __} _

With a defeated sigh the green eyed wizard dropped the letter from his trembling hands and bit his lip in a futile effort to hold back the tears. It was strange, he thought, because if he remembered correctly, he stopped crying after his sixth year, and yet here he was bawling like a little kid. Though in reality he was once again a child, he did not feel like one. He just found out that his entire life was possibly a lie. If he was honest with himself, there was a part of him that was happy for a chance to not have Voldemort chasing after him like a rabid dog. It was that small part of him that admitted that he, Harry Potter, the Savior of the wizarding world, was actually gay.

* * *

He sat numbly for a long time, silence soothing his nerves. Yet his mind was working furiously. The prophecy orb was now lying in front of him for over an hour and he found himself hesitating.

_'Merlin's balls, this is stupid. Potter, get a grip.' - _he thought angrily, glaring at the slightly glowing orb - _'This is the chance for your normal life, where the fuck did you leave your Gryffindor courage?'_

Some mental scolding helped and gritting his teeth, Harry picked up the orb and activated it, gulping as Sibilla Trelawney's eerie voice filled the small space of the cupboard under the stairs.

* * *

**_[A/N: Well, that's it for today. Finished with a cliffie, because I have no idea how to write a Prophecy, so if someone is willing to help me with it, I'd really appreciate it. PM me with any idea you may have and I'll share my idea about the contents =) because if I try to write it myself, I'll probably fail epically..._**

**_DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON, THANK YOU =)]_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_[_****_DISCLAIMER: And by the way, my name is not Joanne Rowling, so unfortunately Harry Potter does NOT belong to me, though it really is such a shame..._**

**_A/N: And here we go again =) The new Prophecy... also thanks to those of you who left me such nice reviews, but honestly 10 reviews for a chapter? (= _**

**_For the Poll 2 - so far the results are:_**

**_Harry / Voldemort - 29;_**

**_Harry / Severus Snape - 4;_**

**_Harry / Lucius - 2; _**

**_Harry / Tonks - 2; _**

**_Harry / Remus - 1;_**

**_Harry / Bellatrix - 0; _**

**_other option - 1 (a Harry / Blaize was suggested)_**

**_so from today I'll leave only the _****_HP / LV ; _****_HP / SS ; and HP / LM (I think they look rather dashing together) pairings;_**

**_]_**

_(~ss~_ - means something is spoken in Parseltongue;

"blah" - speach;

_'ergh'_ - thoughts;

_"ano" - _spells;

**[place]** - location & date;

note - mainly notes, letters (basically anything that's written);

_{book}_ - letters, howlers, books (anything that is either spoken or read aloud by the character);

* * *

_Previously on "Unwrapping Time":_

He sat numbly for a long time, silence soothing his nerves. Yet his mind was working furiously. The prophecy orb was now lying in front of him for over an hour and he found himself hesitating.

'Merlin's balls, this is stupid. Potter, get a grip.' - he thought angrily, glaring at the slightly glowing orb - 'This is the chance for your normal life, where the fuck did you leave your Gryffindor courage?'

Some mental scolding helped and gritting his teeth, Harry picked up the orb and activated it, gulping as Sibilla Trelawney's eerie voice filled the small space of the cupboard under the stairs.

_and on with the story..._

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Seven:**

**And the World Keeps Changing and Changing... and Changing =)**

_{'The one who wields the power to vanquish the Traitorous Light shall soon appear. born from the union of the Stag and the Flower, born under the light of the Dog Star. he shall be marked by the Dark Lord as his equal, but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not . the one will chose his path and reshape the world in the process. The one who wields the power to vanquish the Traitorous Light shall soon appear.'}_

As Trelawney's voice stopped speaking, the cupboard was once again filled with deadly silence. Harry stared blankly at the orb lying innocently on his lap, as what he just heard made its' way into Harry's mind.

"Fuck!" - he cursed under his breath, not realizing that in his anger he was speaking aloud - "Fred, Remus, Luna, Susan... all those who were killed as a result of Weasley's new laws... all died because of nothing... It's like that old goat set Voldemort on us on purpose..." - he took a shaking breath and made a visible effort to control his raging emotions, so as not to lose control of his magic. With a tired sigh he transfigured some broken toys that were on the shelf of the cupboard into a pen and some parchment and hurriedly scribbled down the verses, trying to make sense of it, so that this time there would be no confusion and no way for Dumbledick to twist things his way.

The one who wields the power to vanquish the Traitorous Light shall soon appear. - _'Well, that's easy... I have the ability to destroy the Traitor of Light... my bet's on Dumbledore'_

born from the union of the Stag and the Flower, born under the light of the Dog Star. - _'Stag & Flower... my parents, James and Lily... the Dog Star would be Sirius... note to self, have to find a way to get him out of Azkaban without changing anything major...'_

he shall be marked by the Dark Lord as his equal, but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not. - _'Now here is about Voldemort. He tried to kill me and in the process gave me the scar, which transferred some of his powers to me... or not? After all just how much can trust in anything that Bumblebee told me?'_

the one will chose his path and reshape the world in the process. - _'So this is most likely what the old goat didn't like... makes sense... Still, I get the choice of what I do... and that choice will somehow influence the entire wizarding world... Essentially I chose Dumbledore last time and now I'm here, knowing that that road is not one I would chose knowing what it would cost...'_

Looking at what he wrote down, Harry realized that it finally all made sense. This was not just about himself, Voldemort and Dumbledore. This was about the future of the Wizarding Britain, if not the entire magical community. With another sigh he placed the letter and the orb back into the trunk and pulled out the documents. He had to check them out and see if there was anything that would give him leverage in his struggle against the lemon drop loving headmaster.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, Harry, who now discovered his full name wasn't even Harry, but Hadrian Ain James, put down the last document. To say that he was angry was like saying that the Cruciatus curse wasn't that bad. He was trying to reign in his temper, but was failing miserably, if the rattling of everything around him was any indication. And then all of the sudden something broke somewhere in the living room.

_'Damn it! Now I'll have to deal with those fuckers as well...' - _he thought angrily, as he heard Vernon's thumping footsteps above him.

Harry quickly recast his glamour, this time in Parseltongue, to make it stronger and less likely to break. And quickly shrunk down the trunk. He stuffed it into his pocket, near the one he brought with him from his own dimension.

"POTTER!" - was yelled from outside the cupboard. The disguised boy grit his teeth and began walking to the dining room. On the way there it occurred to him, that he did not in fact have to suffer though the abuse again. After all he did have the advantage of being able to use wandless magic. This brought a sly grin onto his face, one that looked a bit out of place on the innocent face of a soon to be 11 years old Harry Potter. Carefully arranging his features into an appropriate blend of fear an confusion, Hadrian _**(A/N: I decided that Harry wasn't exactly a suitable name for a pureblood lord, so I'll be calling him Hadrian from now on)**_ stepped into Vernon's line of sight:

"You called, uncle Vernon?" - he asked timidly, trying not burst out laughing at the interesting shade of purple that made the walrus look like a mutated beetroot.

The man began yelling at once, advancing at the child, having no idea that for the first time in 10 years, he would not get away with the abuse.

"... WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS FREAKISH STUFF, YOU HEAR ME, BOY?"

For all his yelling Mister Dursley got the coldest glare possible, as Hadrian stared at him, his emerald green eyes narrowed and cold as ice. He didn't even say anything, but Vernon was already shivering slightly. The casually flicked his hand and with a strangled squeak Vernon Dursley shrank down and became a very fat pig.

Hadrian chuckled as he watched the enraged pig squeal at him:

"Well, that look does suit you quite a lot, dear uncle..."

_'Wish I could just leave him like that...'_ - he thought wistfully and headed to the door. It was time to pay Gringotts a visit and finally make some steps to ensure that this time around things would go differently.

* * *

_**[A/N: OK, finally done with this chapter. For some reason turned out to be rather difficult to write. **_

_**Hit the review button and let me know what you think, also, the Poll 3 is available at my profile page, don't forget to vote =)]**_


	9. Chapter 8

**_[_****_DISCLAIMER: And by the way, my name is not Joanne Rowling, so unfortunately Harry Potter does NOT belong to me, though it really is such a shame..._**

**_A/N: Here's another one for you =) Though I should warn you, that right now I'm updating as fast as I can, but since the exams begin real soon, the January updates may be rather far apart from each other... _**

**_To Zana20: Thanks for the review. I'll clear up the Prophecy thing - it's not certain that the Prophecy was the same in his old universe, but this is Harry Potter we're talking about... No matter how small, he still has the 'blame myself for all' complex and so, when he sees the deception concerning the Prophecy, he instantly came to the conclusion that in his world it would be the same one =) And really, I have no idea what to do about Sirius. On one hand I really like him, but if we introduce him to the story now it may provide some unnecessary trouble for Harry, especially if I decide on Harry being with Severus and Lucius; =)_**

**_Poll 3 standing results:_**

**_dark elf - 14;_**

**_dragon - 13; _**

**_high elf - 12;_**

**_vampire - 9;_**

**_angel - 9;_**

**_incubus - 6;_**

**_veela - 3;_**

**_inu-youkai - 3 (for those who are not familiar with this species, it's basically a dog demon, like Sesshoumaru from 'Inu-Yasha'); _**

_**This is nowhere near decided, so please, vote =)... though youkai, veela & incubus are most likely going to loose =)**_

_***Harry-hugs* to all my reviewers, thank you very much, it's really nice to know that the story is appreciated... **_

**_]_**

_(~ss~_ - means something is spoken in Parseltongue;

"blah" - speach;

_'ergh'_ - thoughts;

_"ano" - _spells;

**[place]** - location & date;

*note* - mainly notes, letters (basically anything that's written);

_{book}_ - letters, howlers, books (anything that is either spoken or read aloud by the character);

* * *

_Previously on "Unwrapping Time":_

Hadrian chuckled as he watched the enraged pig squeal at him:

"Well, that look does suit you quite a lot, dear uncle..."

'Wish I could just leave him like that...' - he thought wistfully and headed to the door. It was time to pay Gringotts a visit and finally make some steps to ensure that this time around things would go differently.

_and on with the story..._

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Eight:**

**The Gringotts Dilemma: Dealing with Thieves and Liars (Part I).**

With a loud bang the Knight Bus came to a halt in front of the 'Leaky Cauldron' and Hadrian exited with a relieved sigh.

"Honestly, I really should think about investing in creating a better transportation method..." - he grumbled under his breath, as he entered the pub. It was exactly like it was before the war - peaceful and full of people. The raven haired wizard pulled up his hood and strode up to the barman:

"Morning blessings, kind sir." - he said in a silky no-nonsense voice - "scrambled eggs with bacon, toast with jam and pumpkin juice, please."

Tom looked at the customer curiously. The man was very short, so it was probably a Hogwarts student, the voice, as well as the old traditional greeting, suggested that it was a scion of one of the Noble Houses. He smiled at the child:

"Of course, coming right up, young sir. It'll be six sickles." - he than looked around and saw that the child was alone - "Would like me to show you to Diagon Alley when you're done?"

Hadrian smiled as well, he really liked the old wizard:

"Thank you, sir. That would be appreciated." - he didn't really like behaving like a snob, but since he was actually part of the nobility, he didn't really have a choice, especially if he wanted to make a good impression and give the purebloods another option, aside from following Voldemort.

_'So many things to do...' - _thought Potter, as he waited for his late breakfast - _'I hate all those social gatherings, but if I want those people to back me up when the time comes, I really don't have a choice. Well, I do have the big choice, the side of the war... No way in hell am I supporting Dumblefuck...'_

He was then distracting from his plots, when his breakfast appeared in front of him, as well as a copy of the 'Daily Prophet'. Potter frowned as he saw the paper, but knew that it was the best source of information at this point. He looked through the Prophet, as he slowly ate his breakfast. The titles were normal, nothing out of the ordinary. This was enough for Hadrian. Finishing the toast, he drank the juice and made his way to the entrance to the Alley.

* * *

**[Gringotts Bank]**

The building of the bank still looked like a huge piece of cake, or cheese, depending on the person's preferences. Hadrian chuckled warmly, as he recalled his first visit to the bank, when he was accompanied by Hagrid. He swiftly entered the building and looked around. It was around noon and there were quite a lot of people, so all the goblin's had at least a couple of clients waiting. Potter scanned glanced on the people and finally chose to wait behind an elderly lady, whom he recognized as Augusta Longbottom, Neville's grandmother.

_'Should I approach her now? Maybe I can make her buy Neville his own wand...' - _he wandered, as he studied Lady Longbottom and the bird on her hat - _'If I get to know him before Hogwarts, I can even try to break that stuttering of his...' - _the last thought brought a smirk to his face and he cleared his throat:

"Excuse me?" - he said in a small voice of a lost child - "Can I ask a question?"

He than watch in amusement, which didn't show on his face, as the witch turned around and studied him closely:

"And who may you be, child?" - asked the elderly woman kindly.

"Harry Potter, ma'am." - he answered quickly in a very respectful tone, his eyes studying the floor.

"I am Lady Augusta Aurelia Longbottom. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Potter." - replied the woman. She was surprised to meet the young hero at Gringotts, but years of practice in political games and poker made sure that she gave no outward reaction to the name - "Now what is it you wanted to ask?"

Hadrian bit his lip nervously and said:

"Well, my mum left me a letter, which I received yesterday. She explained how to get here and said that I have to ask for a copy of their Wills... So, could you tell me who to ask about this?"

The old witch frowned a bit, not sure what to say. It was known that the only one who heard the Potter Will was Dumbledore, so she had no information for the child:

"Well, Mr Potter, if your mother didn't leave the name of your account manager, than you should just ask any random goblin."

The green eyed child gave her a wide grateful smile that made Augusta smile as well. She allowed the Potter heir to stand in front of her, which gave the chance to study the boy more closely. It was still to little time to say anything definite, but she knew that she would be glad if her grandson became more like Harry. While Neville was indeed a sweet child, he was very timid and totally lacked independence. While she was thinking about her grandchild, Hadrian's turn to approach the goblin came. He swiftly came up to the desk and much to his displeasure found himself too short to even see the goblin. He took a few steps back and politely greeted the creature:

"Day's blessings, sir. May your gold run smoothly." - Hadrian could tell that he succeeded in shocking the goblin into silence, so he went on - "My name is Hadrian Ain James Potter and I'm here to inquire about my parents' Wills."

The creature stared at him for a moment, before taking out a blank piece of parchment:

"Three drops of blood onto the parchment, if you please."

Hadrian gave the goblin a blank look and did as asked, though it was clear that he had no idea what it was for. Then the kid yelped, as he saw names appear on the parchment. For a moment he stared at the parchment in total confusion and then he understood - it was his family tree.

_'I never got the chance to make one in the past, I wonder who I'm related to... Maybe some of them are still alive...' - _he thought hopefully, as he waited for the names to stop appearing.

Finally after about 20 minutes the names stopped appearing. The goblin studied the writings for a moment and then looked up at the young wizard who was bouncing with barely contained excitement:

"Mister Potter, if you'll please follow me to the Inheritance Office, there are some aspects of your family that need to be discussed in private."

Potter frowned at the goblin. He had no idea what it was and therefore had no idea if he could deal with the problem on his own. He glanced back at the Longbottom Matriarch, who looked slightly interested, yet made no attempt to listen to the conversation. This helped him make the decision:

"Lady Longbottom... would you mind coming with me?" - he asked, making sure that his voice had the necessary timidness that made him sound like an unsure and shy child.

If the elderly witch was surprised to be asked this, she hid her reaction very well:

"Are you sure you don't mind me knowing something this personal, Mr Potter?" - she asked in return, though Hadrian was pretty sure that it was just to be polite.

He smiled brightly:

"I don't want to be a bother, ma'am... It's just that I'm new to the Wizarding World and there is so much I don't understand..."

The answer was definitely the right one, since the witch nodded with a smile, which made her stern expression soften for a moment. Unfortunately the moment didn't last long, since the nod dislocated the bird that was on top of her hat and the entire thing fell down with a soft thud. It took all Hadrian had not to laugh, but he managed, since he didn't want to ruin his progress with his friend's grandmother. Instead he picked up the construction and studied the bird curiously. He looked innocently at the woman:

"If I may ask, why exactly do you wear such a heavy hat?"

Augusta was silent for a few moments, while she looked around discreetly, making sure that no one saw the embarrassing event and then turned her attention back to the child:

"Well, Mr Potter, it's an old wizarding tradition..." - she stopped, trying to figure out how to explain it in words that a 10 year old child would understand, since her own grandson never got the courage to ask, even though she knew for sure that he was just as curious as well.

Hadrian, not knowing why she fell silent pressed on:

"So it's not because you like hats with birds?"

Probably he would have eventually gotten his answer, but the goblin that was to take them to the Inheritance Office was not a very patient one:

"Mr Potter, this way, please." - barked the creature and strode to the elevator.

Hadrian, having no other chose, hurried after the goblin, with Augusta hot on his heels.

* * *

**[Gringotts Bank, -4th floor; Inheritance Office]**

When the green eyed wizard entered the Office, he couldn't stop himself from looking around. It was his first time in here and he was rather curious. Seeing the boy's dazed expression, Mrs Longbottom gently guided him to the seat in front of the desk. She was familiar with this goblin, for she brought her own grandson here not so long ago, therefore she knew very well that Harry Potter would get at least one nasty shock during the meeting.

The goblin nodded at the witch and gave the child a toothy grin:

"Welcome to the Inheritance Department, Wizard Potter. I am Bloodclaw, the Head of the Department. You are here for several reasons. The first one we're going to discuss is the problem of the Wills of your parents'."

Potter sat up straighter and bit his lip nervously. _'Merlin, why am I nervous? I know that this will be something that didn't happen before, but being this nervous is simply ridiculous... Still, why the hell did it never occur to me to do this the first time around?'_ - he thought to himself.

"... The problem with the Wills is that your father's is sealed and only your magical guardian can unseal it... or Lord Potter could... but to become Lord Potter you'd have to be at least 16 and you can't file for emancipation before you're 13 at earliest."

Hadrian resisted the urge to curse something for he was sure that the worst was yet to come.

Augusta, however, was not as clueless as the boy, so she asked at once:

"So then we are to understand that his magical guardian is aware of the contents of the Potter Will and he knowingly sealed it?"

"Yes, that's exactly it, Lady Longbottom." - answered the goblin with a feral grin.

The woman frowned, the idea of someone disregarding a magical Will was an unsettling one:

"And just who is Mr Potter's magical guardian?"

* * *

**_[A/N: And here's another cliffie =) Still, I managed to reach the 2,500 words line, so that's something. Some of Dumbledore's manipulations will be coming out in the next chapter, so stay with me... _**

**_AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW =)]_**


	10. Chapter 9

**_[_****_DISCLAIMER: And by the way, my name is not Joanne Rowling, so unfortunately Harry Potter does NOT belong to me, though it really is such a shame..._**

**_A/N: Here's another one for you =) Though I should warn you, that right now I'm updating as fast as I can, but since the exams begin real soon, the January updates may be rather far apart from each other... _**

**_To Zana20: Thanks for the review. About the universe difference - they're not just similar, up to Harry's arrival there it was the very same world Harry came from, the 'other' world branched off the moment Harry merged with his younger self. Therefore everything happened just like that in his own world as well, he just wasn't aware of it._**

**_To Madd Girl: Well, I do try =) though I don't do it on purpose..._**

**_To Peruser: Well, she most definitely won't be his mentor, an ally that's for sure;_**

**_To Lusiek: Thanks a lot, it's nice to hear compliments =) *Voldie hug for you* _**

**_Poll 3 results:_**

**_dark elf - 22;_**

**_high elf - 21; _**

**_dragon - 18;_**

**_vampire - 14;_**

**_angel - 11;_**

**_incubus - 10;_**

**_Thank you for your opinions on this topic. I've had a hard time thinking over this. And I've decided, that Hadrian's going to have a mixed heritage. There will be elven blood present, however that's all I'm telling you at this point. =) _**

_***Harry-hugs* to all my reviewers, thank you very much, it's really nice to know that the story is appreciated... **_

**_]_**

_(~ss~_ - means something is spoken in Parseltongue;

"blah" - speach;

_'ergh'_ - thoughts;

_"ano" - _spells;

**[place]** - location & date;

*note* - mainly notes, letters (basically anything that's written);

_{book}_ - letters, howlers, books (anything that is either spoken or read aloud by the character);

* * *

_Previously on "Unwrapping Time":_

Augusta, however, was not as clueless as the boy, so she asked at once:

"So then we are to understand that his magical guardian is aware of the contents of the Potter Will and he knowingly sealed it?"

"Yes, that's exactly it, Lady Longbottom." - answered the goblin with a feral grin.

The woman frowned, the idea of someone disregarding a magical Will was an unsettling one:

"And just who is Mr Potter's magical guardian?"

_and on with the story..._

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Nine:**

**The Gringotts Dilemma: Dealing with Thieves and Liars (Part II).**

Bloodclaw looked rather solemn if that was at all possible for a goblin, as he answered:

"A Mister Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore. It says here that he appointed himself to the part after he witnessed the Potter Will."

Hadrian, of course was aware of this, but learning that Dumbledore prepared everything even before his parents were killed... it put everything in a totally new light. He asked in a small voice:  
"So is there nothing we can do?"

Augusta put a hand on his shoulder and the gesture was rather soothing:

"Something about this situation seems off... What about the Evans' Will then? Is it sealed as well?"

Bloodclaw smirked again, as he pulled out a folder:

"No, everything is here. It's probably because Dumbledore had no idea Lily wrote a separate Will. For reasons unknown Mrs Evans-Potter did not trust the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Hadrian smiled faintly at this:

"So than what does it say?" - he asked, his voice trembling a bit.

The goblin gave the child a smile and Augusta chuckled when the boy shivered. It didn't matter that Bloodclaw tried to reassure Harry, a goblin's smile was always toothy and scary, at least for children.

"Well, that's good for us. Now what did Mrs Evans-Potter say in her Will? We don't have all day, you know..." - snapped the old witch impatiently, her well-mannered pureblood mask slipping.

Hadrian couldn't help staring at the witch. For some bizarre reason, she reminded him of Sirius' mother, Walpurga Black. In his opinion Lady Black would have been much like Augusta, if she hadn't lost her marbles.

Finally Bloodclaw activated the orb and the silver mist that was swirling inside, poured out. The boy stared in wonder as the mist solidified and formed itself into a ghostly figure of his mother.

_'Merlin, this is my mother...' - _thought Potter, as he drank in the features of the apparition - _'The pictures don't do her justice. I wonder why I look so much like my father, like I'm his total clone... I should have had some of Mom's features as well... weird...'_

Lily's apparition smiled in the general direction of Hadrian and Augusta:

"This is the Last Will of Lillian Jocelyn Evans-Potter, recorded at the Department of Mysteries, on June, 25th 1981. My dear son, if you're listening to this, then my suspicions turned out to be correct and we were killed. I hope you're living with Sirius, and if not then the Longbottom, Alice was your godmother, after all. However, we have to be ready for the worst case as well. If you were placed with Petunia and her family, then by now you most likely received the trunk. Carefully study what's inside, there will come a time, when you will need it." - she seemed to clear her throat and went on to the actual Will - "I, Lillian Jocelyn Evans-Potter, leave:

10000 Galleons to Remus John Lupin and insist that he buys himself a new wardrobe;  
30000 Galleions to Molly Anne Weasley nee Prewitt in hope that it will keep her from accepting money from Dumbledore, which is most likely stolen anyway;  
In the event that I die before my husband, I leave custody of my son to my husband, James Charlus Potter;  
If both me and my husband are dead, then I leave custody of my son to his godfather, Sirius Orion Black and his mate, Remus John Lupin;  
If they are also unavailable, I leave the custody of my son to his godmother, Alice Regina Longbottom and her husband Frank;  
If none of them can take him in, here is the list of approved guardians:  
Minerva McGonagall;  
Augusta Aurelia Longbottom;  
Emma & Daniel Granger;  
Xenofilius Lovegood;

UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES IS HE TO BE LEFT WITH PETUNIA DURSLEY nee EVANS AND HER FAMILY!

Everything else I own I leave to my only son heir, Hadrian Ain James Potter."

The wizard in question sat in his chair and watched his mother's silvery spirit disappear in silent shock. It was all very straight-forward and to the point and he hoped that Dumbledore wouldn't be able to stop it from being executed, for this was his freedom ticket and he really wanted to be able to use it.

"... Mr Potter? Mr Potter, are you with us?" - Bloodclaw's voice shook him from his stupor.

The boy blushed and gave them a weak smile:

"I'm sorry I got lost in thoughts. It's a lot to take in."

"That's understandable, child." - spoke Augusta, who was trying to process the information she just learned, as she put a hand on his shoulder to give him at least a measure of comfort.

The goblin closed the orb and put it away:

"Now then, you have to put on the signets from your mother's side of the family. If they accept you, you'll become either Lord or Heir of these families. This will give you a lot of political weight. Unfortunately the signets from your father's side of the family will only be available to you when you turn 17, or if you are emancipated. If you have magical blocks of any kind on your person, they will be removed by the signets' magic, but the process will be very unpleasant, even painful, if there are several blocks."

At this point Hadrian flinched. He knew full well that only a sliver of his magic was available to him and thinking about how the blocks would be removed brought a dual sensation of glee and dread. _'I can only hope I don't die during this. That would really be pathetic... Dumblefuck has a lot of things to answer for...'_ - he thought vindictively, as he picked up the first signet and studied it. It had an engraved dragon on it. The ring itself was made of white gold, at least that was what Potter thought it was.

Bloodclaw smirked:

"That is the signet of the Evans family, the metal is white gold, as you might have notice."

Hadrian smiled softly and with a deep breath put the ring on. At first there was no reaction and the young wizard thought that it didn't recognize him... and then the pain started. Even though he experienced the Cruciatus and many other torture spells during the War, he was not prepared for this sort of pain. He fell on the ground silently, but was unable to keep quiet. Painful moans echoed through the office.

Both the goblin and the witch were in shock. It was unheard of for a signet ring to cause such a reaction. Augusta came to the conclusion, that the boy had had a lot of magic-suppressors given to him.

* * *

It was late in the evening, when Hadrian had all of the signets on and was done with the legal documents and other paper work. Lady Longbottom sat on the sofa in the corner of the room and watched the young Lord Evans with a slight frown. She was sure that after the amount of pain he was through, he should be unconscious, yet he was well enough to sign all the documents and still not be dead on his feet.

Finally he sat back in his chair, that was long ago transfigured into a comfortable arm-chair. Hadrian let out a soft groan:

"I hope I never have to go through this much paper work again..."

This made both the witch and the goblin chuckle. Bloodclaw responded:

"Well, at least one more time..."

Potter made a disgusted face and sighed:

"Yeah, that..." - he than paused for a moment and dug through his back-pack, looking for something. After a few moments he pulled out a stack of documents and handed them to the rather bewildered goblin.

"My mother left me this. It's her investigation about Dumbledore. I didn't understand all of it, but what I did get, was that he's been stealing inheritance from the children, orphaned during the War."

Once he said it, Hadrian began doubting his decision, since the expressions on the faces of his companions were positively murderous and he couldn't let them tear into Dumbledore just yet. First he wanted his personal revenge.

"I would like you to look through this and see if you can find any evidence, since we can't do anything with just this." - he said, hoping to distract them from taking immediate action - "Also, from what books I managed to read in the two weeks that passed since I found out I was a wizard, it seems that Dumbledore is the only one who scares Voldemort..."

There was the expected shudder at the mention of Tom's name, but what did surprise Hadrian, was the fact that he no longer hated his nemesis and try as he might, he couldn't pin point when exactly he stopped hating the Dark Lord. Potter shrugged off the weird sensation and concentrated on the two in front of him.

_'Damn, I can't really say anything that will really convince them, or I will have to explain how come I'm that clever... crap, at moments like this I really hate being a kid...'_ - thought Hadrian, as he waited for Augusta and Bloodclaw to come to a decision.

* * *

**_[A/N: And I suppose this is it... might have been a bit longer, but for I'm having a bit of problem writing out long descriptions, so look forward to the next chapter =)_**

**_AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!]_**


	11. Chapter 10

**_[_****_DISCLAIMER: And by the way, my name is not Joanne Rowling, so unfortunately Harry Potter does NOT belong to me, though it really is such a shame..._**

* * *

_Previously on "Unwrapping Time":_

There was the expected shudder at the mention of Tom's name, but what did surprise Hadrian, was the fact that he no longer hated his nemesis and try as he might, he couldn't pin point when exactly he stopped hating the Dark Lord. Potter shrugged off the weird sensation and concentrated on the two in front of him.

_'Damn, I can't really say anything that will really convince them, or I will have to explain how come I'm that clever... crap, at moments like this I really hate being a kid...'_ - thought Hadrian, as he waited for Augusta and Bloodclaw to come to a decision.

_and on with the story..._

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Ten:**

**Owls & Letters.**

Hadrian was close to falling asleep, when the bickering that seemed to go on forever, finally stopped. With a considerable effort he sat straight and yawned:

"I do hope that the silence means that you've reached a decision, because this day has been a very long one and I still have to go back to my Muggle relatives."

Lady Longbottom blushed slightly, she forgot that all this time the child was there:

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr Potter... " - she began, but was interrupted by the boy.

"Really, you can call me Harry, or Hadrian, since that's my real name..." - he said, looking at her with his tired green eyes.

"Hadrian, then. It seems Bloodclaw and myself got carried away. I apologize for being inconsiderate. None the less, we did come to a conclusion. Since you are the one he wronged most of all, we will allow this to go on the way you want it to. In the meantime we will search for evidence to back up your mother's investigation. Once that is done, the three of us will meet up and decide how to proceed."

When the old witch finished talking, Hadrian sighed in relief. He was really worried that they wouldn't think seriously about his request since to them he was only a kid, so he he was pleasantly surprised when the issue was temporarily resolved the way he wanted it to. With another yawn he smiled:

"I suppose this is it for today. Bloodclaw, sir, if it's possible, I'd like to somehow make sure that I'm the only one who can access my vaults... and the only one with the keys."

The goblin smirked at the tired child:

"Well, when you put on the signets, all the keys, associated with those families were called back to you. However we can do nothing about the Potter ones... well, except for sealing the votes until you can openly claim them."

The young wizard nodded with a tired smile:

"Do that. Thank you for your time, master goblin, Lady Longbottom."

Augusta also got up and bid the goblin a good night, before she also made her way out of the bank. The witch wanted to catch up with the young hero, but to her surprise he was nowhere in sight and as it was rather late, she decided to go home and send Potter an invitation to her grandson Neville's birthday party.

* * *

**[Privet Drive #4, July 31st]**

It was just after 7 am, when Hadrian woke up. The month that followed after his first outing to Gringotts was spent in relative peace, since the Dursleys were away. In their absence Hadrian relocated himself into Dudley's second bedroom. He yawned widely, as he looked out of the window.

_'It's really strange, but without the Dursleys, living here isn't so bad...' - _thought Harry lazily. For the first time in a very long time, he felt absolutely relaxed. Today was his birthday and the boy actually felt like a child that he now was. Even though he had no one to spend the birthday with, he decided to make the meal and the cake himself, instead of ordering take-out like before. He decided that he liked his new-found freedom to much to let it go, and so he thought hard about what to do, until a devious smile appeared on his face.

_'I wonder... Yep, that would work... Bloodclaw did leave me a copy of all the documents, and I'm sure there is a list of properties in the trunk as well... the only problem would be Dumbledore, but I bet I can pull off a Malfoy and make him believe that I really am a spoiled idiot...'_

Some time after breakfast Hadrian went out to get the mail and instantly saw the familiar envelope with the Hogwarts crest on it. A happy smile stretched his lips, as he eagerly opened the letter. He didn't really understand this absurd wave of happiness, after all he knew that it would come today and knew what would be in it, but still he felt rather excited at the prospect of going back to Hogwarts. He read the letter softly. It was just like he remembered it to be:

**_{Hogwarts School _**  
**_of Witchcraft and Wizardry _**

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _**  
**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer Chief Warlock, _**  
**_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _**

**_Dear Mr. Potter, _**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _**  
**_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _**

**_Yours sincerely, _**

**_Minerva McGonagall _**  
**_Deputy Headmistress}_**

He then pulled out the second page, which was the shopping list:

_**{Hogwarts School **_  
_**of Witchcraft and Wizardry **_

_**UNIFORM **_  
_**First-year students will require: **_  
_** sets of plain work robes (black) **_  
_** plain pointed hat (black) for day wear **_  
_** pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) **_  
_** winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) **_  
_**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. **_

_**COURSE BOOKS **_  
_**All students should have a copy of each of the following: **_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) **_  
_**by Miranda Goshawk **_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot **_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling **_

_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch **_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi **_  
_**by Phyllida Spore **_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger **_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them **_  
_**by Newt Scamander **_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection **_  
_**by Quentin Trimble **_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT **_

_**1 wand **_  
_**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) **_  
_**1 set glass or crystal phials **_  
_**1 telescope **_  
_**1 set brass scales **_

_**Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad. **_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS}**_

Potter folded the list and put into his pocket. He then walked back into the house and found a pen and some paper. He knew that he was expected to be a perfectly ignorant abused and starved for attention muggle-raised boy, yet Hadrian refused to play along. He had already visited Gringotts, so Dumbledore was bound to know about it by now. Thus he figured it would be OK to show at least some independence. He quickly penned an answer to Professor McGonagall, saying that he received the letter and was honored to be accepted. He put the note together with the list and dashed upstairs to get ready for the shopping trip.

_'And I still am not sure what to do about Hermione and the Weasleys. I know what they did, but I have no idea why they did it... This is a really unpleasant situation...' - _mused the time-traveller, as he changed his clothes and gathered the things necessary for the trip to Diagon Alley. He was almost at the doors, when he remembered that he wanted to meet Neville before Hogwarts. He already missed his friend's birthday, so going to Diagon Alley together would be the only possible solution.

He then grabbed another sheet of paper and penned a letter to Augusta, thanking Merlin that he managed to make a good impression on the old witch.

**_{Dear Lady Longbottom,_**

**_I have received my Hogwarts acceptance letter today and am therefore planning to make a trip to Diagon Alley. If you and your grandson are available, we could go together?_**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Lord Hadrian Ain Potter-Black-etc}_**

He then looked around the yard and quickly spotted a couple of school owls, most likely waiting for his reply. He gave the note to McGonagall to a small barn own and the letter to Augusta to another. Hadrian then lay down on the grass and relaxed, enjoying the sun.

* * *

**_[A/N: And here it is at long last. I must admit I had a lot of trouble with this one, which is why it took so long. For some reason I got stuck in the middle and couldn't figure out what to write next. I know it's disappointing that it took this log to write and still the chapter turned out to be more of a filler, than a real chapter and for that I'm sorry, but exams are not very good background for writing fanfiction._**

**_Next time on Harry Potter: Unwinding Time:_**

Hadrian was carrying a rather large pile of books, when someone slammed into him. With a painful groan he fell backwards and glared daggers at the person that was responsible and saw none other that Ronald Weasley with a rather nasty sneer on his face. The red haired boy looked at the books and spat:

"Watch where you're going, you mudblood."

Potter watched in shocked silence as his former best mate stalked away:

_'What the fuck was that?'_ - he wandered.

**_AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! =)_**

**_]_**


End file.
